With the increased use of 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long-Term Evolution) based cellular data technologies, IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) has experienced a significant rollout. In addition to making use of IEEE standardized protocols such as SIP (Session Initiation Protocol), IMS was also designed to be access-agnostic. As a result, communication service providers have made IMS-based services available to other, non-cellular enabled, devices via the Internet, often using Internet-connected WiFi routers as access networks. While this makes available many interesting communication options on a wider range of devices, use of short range access networks can result in issues in maintaining multimedia sessions as a user moves from one access network to another.